Lembranças
by Sara Jaganshi
Summary: “Os motivos são claros... realmente claros, tão claros quanto vívidos... os olhos... resgatar os olhos de todos aqueles que faziam parte da minha tribo! Suas orbes vazias ainda falam comigo... ainda imploram pelo vermelho de suas íris...


Lembranças...

"Os motivos são claros... realmente claros, tão claros quanto vívidos... os olhos... resgatar os olhos de todos aqueles que faziam parte da minha tribo!"

Kurapika observa o final de tarde que está diante de si. A cor do céu é quase tão vibrante quanto a dos olhos, que teimam em lacrimejar mediante a lembrança de seus entes queridos...

"Olhos vermelhos... preciso resgatar os olhos de minha tribo... preciso vingar o sofrimento que eles passaram..."

As ondas batem na pedra em que Kurapika está sentado. O som da batida abafa soluços calados em um quase choro que a muito adormecera.

"Suas orbes vazias ainda falam comigo... ainda imploram pelo vermelho de suas íris, que a muito foram roubadas..."

O galego ouve vozes o chamando, mas estão distantes. Vozes conhecidas...

"Lembro do dia em que meus pais morreram... lembro do vermelho nos olhos de minha mãe ao receber uma punhalada nas costas para me proteger... lembro do vermelho de suas íris... lembro de sua voz... dizendo que me amava... lembro dos gritos de mulheres que morreram chorando a morte de seus filhos... maridos... irmãos."

Já está de noite, e seus amigos de viagem acenderam uma fogueira. Gon e Killua já pescaram e estão colocando os peixes para assar.

"Lembro claramente do símbolo daqueles assassinos de minha infância... a aranha de doze pernas... o símbolo dos assassinos de minha mãe..."

O galego vê a lua. Quão bela ela está... inteira e voraz. Tão branca quanto sua doce mãe... quanto a doce Lily...

- Leorio...

- Hnnnn... nhac... grum grum!...

- Lembra que uma vez eu lhe falei sobre Lily?

- Sobre... chua... mãe? ...grum grum...

- Sua mãe se chamava Lily Kurapika? – Pergunta Gon

- ... – Killua permanece em silêncio

- Nada faz mais jus à sua beleza do que esta lua!...

&&&

- Kura, não se esqueça de sua lancheira querido!

- Não vou esquecer mamãe! – Diz um pedacinho de gente que está sentado na mesa tomando leite.

- Naru já deve estar esperando por você querido! Acabe logo de comer.

- Não quero que a Naru espere, mamãe. Não quero chatear a minha futura esposa.

A mãe deixa cair o prato que estava lavando.

- Não acha muito cedo para pensar em casamento querido?

- Não! – Foi a resposta curta e direta que Kurapika deu à sua mãe antes de se levantar, pegar a lancheira e sair correndo para a porta que já estava aberta.

- Demorou muito Kura...

- Estava tomando café da manhã... e você Naru, por que é que sempre chega tão cedo?

- Porque gosto da sua presença! – Diz uma garotinha entre seus quatro e cinco anos de idade, com cabelos curtos pelo ombro e olhos castanho-claros.

- Naru! Por que toda vez que fala comigo você fica vermelha?

- Porque gosto de você bobo! – Diz a garotinha antes de beijá-lo na bochecha e sair correndo para dentro da floresta

&&&&

- Falei-lhe sobre Lily, mas não sobre Naru. – Diz o loiro em um tom meio sério, meio escondendo o choro.

- E quem foi Naru? – Diz Leorio agora sem a boca cheia de comida

- Foi a primeira pessoa que eu vi morrer...

&&&&

- Naru espera! – Kurapika corre atrás da menina de azul, que corre em direção à floresta.

Ao chegar no local onde Naru o esperava, vê atrás de sua amada homens pegarem-na e matarem-na com várias facadas. E viu os lindos olhos castanhos da pequena se tornarem vermelhos. E sentiu seus próprios olhos mudarem de cor também. E viu sua amada chorar como nunca a havia visto chorar. E sentiu lágrimas caírem de suas próprias orbes também. E sentiu como se o sangue derramado fosse seu. E compartilhou da dor com sua amada. E sentiu a sua infância fugir de seu coração do mesmo modo e intensidade com que escorria a vida de Naru por entre seus dedos...

&&&&

- Eu juro, Naru, que vingarei sua morte!

- Kurapika... seus olhos estão vermelhos. – Diz Gon na sua inocência

- Eu sei!...

&&&&

O pequeno Kurapika sai correndo em direção à sua casa. Ele sabia que no conforto do colo de sua mãe a dor aliviaria. Tinha certeza. Mas ao chegar, viu seus pai travando uma luta com três homens ao mesmo tempo, viu seus irmãos enforcados, com suas orbes vazias e sentiu um aperto forte no coração...

E olhou para sua vila. Viu e ouviu pedaços de seu coração se desmancharem, morrerem, como sua Naru. Nas mãos de homens como os que travavam uma luta com seu pai. Kurapika entrou em sua casa e viu sua mãe toda em sangue, lutando contra alguns dos que queriam sua morte. Um deles atirou um punhal contra ele. É nesse momento que sua mãe fica na sua frente e leva a punhalada em seu lugar. Ela cai de joelhos e o abraça. Com sua voz doce e suave fala em seu ouvido palavras doces e tenras:

- Eu te amo, meu querido! Não se esqueça disso...

Kurapika sente o corpo de sua mãe cair sobre ele e por um instante cai também, fingindo morrer. Fingindo ir com todos aqueles que morreram naquele dia. Fingindo morrer com todos aqueles que amava.

&&&&

- Naquele dia eu não pude fazer nada!...

- Então se torne um caçador para poder – Diz Killua por sua vez

- Fui um fraco! Fingi que morri...

- Você foi sensato Kurapika! – Diz Leorio num tom que parece meio choroso

&&&&

Depois de longas horas, Kurapika não era nada mais do que um homem em um corpo de menino. Ele saiu de debaixo de sua mãe e queimou todos os corpos que encontrou, inclusive o da pequena Naru.

Fim!


End file.
